


Scandalous

by sugarjisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, jeonghan being confused and joshua just laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjisoo/pseuds/sugarjisoo
Summary: Jeonghan woke up to an unfamiliar room and an unfamiliar face, but at least his kidnapper's cute, right?





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> aka the one textpost where a guy wakes up from a surgery and starts flirting with his wife lol

Jeonghan groaned, trying to sit up. His head was hurting way too much. It felt like he’d just awoken to a hangover. Except he didn’t remember drinking last night. Come to think of it, he barely remembered anything at all.   
  
He opened his eyes to find harsh bright lights glaring back at him. Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows, trying to adjust his sight. So he wasn’t at home. That much was obvious. There was no way he could afford this much lighting, his electricity bill would’ve gone through the roof. Not to mention how big the room was. As his sight adjusted, his gaze fell on the back of a man who was staring out the window of the room towards the sky. Hm. As Jeonghan slowly began to put the pieces together, he realized that he was in the home of a stranger who mysteriously had a lot of technical equipment and _hold up_ why was Jeonghan hooked up to an IV? Why was there a bunch of machines surrounding him?   
  
Jeonghan sat up abruptly, realization dawning on him. He’d been kidnapped. And his captor was right there, unaware. Jeonghan’s eyes flitted around the room, trying to find a weapon of some sort, when his kidnapper turned around.  
  
Well, _hello._  
  
“Jeonghan! You’re finally awake! How are you feeling?” the mystery man asked.  
  
“You’re cute,” Jeonghan blurted back, as if he couldn’t believe the words himself. How often did kidnappers have such soft features? Perhaps that was how they always got away with it?  
  
The man’s eyes turned confused, but there was still a flustered tone in his words as he replied. “Um, thanks? Are you alright?” He started approaching Jeonghan, giving the latter an even clearer view of his face.  
  
“Course not! I’ve been kidnapped!” Jeonghan retorted, crossing his arms. No, even if the guy _was_ a looker, he was not going to fall for his schemes.  
  
The man looked bewildered. “Wh–no you haven’t! This is the hospital,” he explained, looking him in the eyes.   
  
_Damn, his eyes are pretty_ – _no Jeonghan, snap out of it!_ “Pft, yeah right. Why would _I_ be at the hospital?”  
  
“Er–you fell down the stairs and got a concussion, among other things,” the latter replied, shaking his head as he seemed to recall the event. “I’m guessing you don’t remember that?”  
  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever you say.” Now that he’d calmed down from his initial shock, he’d realized that this was probably a hospital after all. But he wasn’t one to admit defeat so easily.  
  
“So…why is a cute guy whom I’ve never seen before in my room?”   
  
The man looked taken aback before chuckling a little. “Ah, the anesthesia still hasn’t worn off…well, I’m actually not some random guy. We know each other.”  
  
“Oh, score. That means it wouldn’t be awkward if I asked you out right? Since we know each other?”  
  
At that, the other male burst out laughing, his eyes forming crescents. Jeonghan wondered if maybe–oh wait.  
  
“You’re already dating someone, aren’t you?” Jeonghan asked, trying to keep the dejection out of his voice.  
   
The guy nodded. “Yeah, actually. I’m with this guy my age whose kind of an idiot, but I still love him. A lot.”  
  
Jeonghan couldn’t resist pouting. “Darn, should’ve snagged you earlier. Cuz you are hella cute. How long have you two been dating?”  
  
The guy flushed a little, but his face remained amused. “Actually, I’m not dating him anymore.”  
  
“You’re not?” Jeonghan asked, eyes lighting up.  
  
“Because we’re married.”  
  
_Ouch_. Jeonghan felt like he’d been physically wounded. “Oh…congrats I guess.”  
  
The cute stranger burst out laughing again, this time enough to get his eyes watery. He suddenly leaned over and pecked him on the lips. Jeonghan recoiled, eyes wide.  
  
“Hey! You’re married! This is scandalous!” he accused.  
  
The guy giggled, and Jeonghan would’ve found the action endearing if the guy hadn’t just cheated on his poor spouse. “You always called me dense but here you are, Jeonghan. In case you haven’t realized by now, _we’re_ married.”  
  
The words took a second for Jeonghan to process before he gasped. “You’re lying!”  
  
“I’m not! Hello? It’s me, Joshua? Your husband?”  
  
“How could–how could–but you’re so–”  
  
“Yeah yeah, we’re both out of each other’s leagues and whatnot. We’ve gone through this already.” Joshua giggled again. “I can’t wait for you to wake up again and realize you were just flirting with your husband.”  
  
“Pft, there’s no way you’re my husband, Jo–”  
  
  


_“Shua!_ Stop it already!” Jeonghan whined for the nth time, swatting Joshua on the head as the latter laughed and laughed.  
  
“You should have _seen_ your face! You were like– _oh, I see_ …all sad looking–it’s too funny–”  
  
Jeonghan figured the easiest way to shut him up was by yanking him by the collar and having their lips collide, since it effectively forced the person to kiss back. Joshua was all too willing to agree, anyway.  
  
When they pulled apart, Joshua was still looking at him in amusement. “ _This is scandalous_ ,” he said, echoing Jeonghan’s words from before.  
  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes and flicked him on the forehead. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”  
  
Joshua grinned. “So Jeonghan, would I pass as a cute kidnapper or–”  
  
“Oh my god, shut up.”  


 


End file.
